


You are the only one

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidents, Dirty Talk, Español | Spanish, Flying Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Shyness, Strangers, Tied-Up Dean
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinks:<br/>08— Confesiones guarras.<br/>09— Sexo telefónico.<br/>11— Amarrados de manos y con ojos vendados, pero con corbatas.<br/>17— Tímido. Perverso inocente.<br/>46— Confesiones de amor.<br/>Temas:<br/>32— Supervivientes a un accidente.<br/>42— Piloto, controlador de vuelo, azafato, asistente de vuelo, agencia de viajes.<br/>46— Pilotos de F1 o cualquier otro deporte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Título: [You are the only one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=al9NovDwmoI)

Autora: Taolee

Petición de: [Gaviota Destiel](https://www.facebook.com/gabrielaalejandra.ramirezgonzalez?fref=ufi)

Fandom: SPN. AU

Pairing: Dean/Cas

Kinks:

08— Confesiones guarras.

09— Sexo telefónico.

11— Amarrados de manos y con ojos vendados, pero con corbatas.

17— Tímido. Perverso inocente.

46— Confesiones de amor.

Temas:

32— Supervivientes a un accidente.

42— Piloto, controlador de vuelo, azafato, asistente de vuelo, agencia de viajes.

46— Pilotos de F1 o cualquier otro deporte.

 

Nota de la autora: Este recorrido de tren del que hablo en el fanfic existe de verdad. [Aquí](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Transiberiano) tenéis más datos para que os informéis porque es realmente apasionante.

 

 

 

YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE

 

 

 

 

Castiel no tardó en encontrar el vagón que había reservado. Cerró la puerta tras él y subió las maletas al compartimento indicado para quitarlas del medio. El vagón, uno de los mejores que tenía ese tren, con asientos blandos y diseñado para ser compartido por otra persona más, aún estaba vacío. Ojalá estuviera así al menos una parte del viaje. Lo suficiente para que se le quitara el dolor de cabeza que le había entrado en la estación de Rusia. No era la primera vez que visitaba el país, y le gustaba mucho, pero siempre había demasiado jaleo en la estación y eso, sumado a que no había comido nada desde el día anterior, le había dado un dolor de cabeza bastante intenso.

Movió el asiento para acondicionar su cama, se descalzó y se tumbó sobre ella. No le llevó ni dos minutos quedarse completamente dormido.

 

 

 

Dean se encontró con la puerta de su vagón cerrada. Llamó con los nudillos pero nadie respondió, así que abrió la puerta. Se encontró con un hombre tumbado en una de las camas. Estaba completamente dormido, boca arriba y con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada hacia un lado.

Entró todo lo silenciosamente que pudo y soltó sus cosas. Subió las maletas a su compartimento y se sentó en su asiento. La cama del otro pasajero estaba justo frente a él, por lo que no pudo evitar mirarle. El desconocido estaba sumido en un profundo sueño. Ahora mismo podía entrar en el vagón Ali Babá y los cuarenta ladrones y ese tío no se daría ni cuenta.

Se acomodó en su asiento y, por alguna extraña razón, se dedicó a observarle. Su acompañante de vagón tenía una nariz larga y proporcionada, labios carnosos y una complexión delgada. Posiblemente fuera casi tan alto como él. ¿De qué color tendría los ojos? ¿Hablaría su mismo idioma?

Mientras se cosía a preguntas a sí mismo, el tren se puso en marcha. Pensó que con el movimiento y el sonido de la gente al pasar por el pasillo, más los que se despedían por las ventanillas, haría que el desconocido se despertase, pero no fue así. Sam, su hermano, lo había dejado en la estación y se había marchado, por lo que no había nadie que se despidiera de él. Sacó una revista de su mochila y se dispuso a leer.

 

 

 

Sabía que la hora de la cena estaba próxima porque el olor que desprendía el vagón restaurante se estaba filtrando por todas partes. Había contratado que le trajeran la cena a su vagón, así podría descansar un poco más, por lo que no le sorprendió que llamaran a la puerta anunciando que eran del servicio de comedor para tomarle pedido. El menú del tren tenía dieciocho páginas y todo lo que leía le parecía muy apetecible. Como el viaje duraría siete días y seis noche, supondría que tendría tiempo suficiente para probarlo todo, ¿no?

— Buenas noches señor Winchester. ¿Le puedo tomar nota de su pedido para la cena?

Dean asintió.

— Sí, tomaré el menú número tres con patatas fritas. Y un par de cervezas.

— Perfecto —la chica apuntó rápidamente en la comanda que llevaba en la mano. Luego levantó la cabeza y miró al otro ocupante del vagón—. ¿Sabe lo que va a tomar el señor Novak?

Dean negó con la cabeza.

— Cuando he llegado ya estaba dormido. Estoy por tomarle el pulso para ver si sigue con vida —comenzó con la broma—. ¿Se imagina? Sería una versión moderna de “Asesinato en el Orient Express”

La chica con lo miró con cara de pez no compartiendo su broma en absoluto. Dean tosió y miró por encima el menú.

— Tráigale el menú cinco, el de la ensalada y el pescado.

— Perfecto —apuntó ella, le sonrió y tal como vino, se fue.

Dean se giró para mirar al tipo que seguía dormido.

— Espero que te guste el pescado, amigo.

 

 

 

Castiel se despertó un buen rato más tarde. Cuando vio esos ojos verdes fijos en él, se incorporó de inmediato y sentó poniéndose derecho.

— Yo... Lo siento. No te he oído entrar.

Dean esbozó una sonrisa. Ni entrar, ni pedir la cena, ni el ruido que hizo la camarera llegando, ni el ataque de tos que le entró luego cuando bebió algo de agua... eso sí que era dormir, pero no dijo nada de eso.

— Me he tomado la libertad de pedirte la cena porque nos sirven primero a los que vamos en clase preferente, sino hubieras tenido que esperar al final.

— Oh —Castiel miró la bandeja tapada que había sobre su mesa—. Muchas gracias.

— Espero que te guste.

Catiel se pasó las manos por la cara para despejarse y alargó el brazo para mirar el contenido. Luego levantó los ojos para devolverle la mirada.

— Soy un gran fan del pescado. Muchas gracias —estiró el brazo por encima de la mesa y le tendió la mano—. Me llamo Castiel Novak.

Dean lo imitó y le estrechó la mano con fuerza.

— Dean Winchester.

— ¿Dean... Winchester? —abrió los ojos como platos sin poderlo evitar—. ¿El piloto de carreras?

Dean se ruborizó un poco y acabó asintiendo.

— El mismo.

— Vaya. Hiciste una gran carrera en el mundial del otro día. Te merecías ese título.

— Gracias —bajó la mirada intentando no ponerse más colorado. Eso de los elogios lo llevaba regular—. Ha sido duro. Son muchas horas de entrenamiento dejándolo todo en las pistas, pero ha merecido la pena. Ahora estoy aquí de vacaciones y pienso pasarme los siete días que esté en este tren metido, durmiendo todas las horas posibles.

Castiel cogió sus cubiertos y comenzó a cenar junto a él.

— Tranquilo, no le diré a nadie que estás aquí.

Dean asintió agradecido mientras le daba un buen trago a su cerveza.

— ¿A qué te dedicas, Cas?

A Castiel no le resultó raro que nada más conocerle lo tuteara como si lo llevara haciendo toda la vida.

— Soy piloto. De avión —añadió.

Dean levantó las cejas, sorprendido.

— ¿Piloto? Vaya. Yo odio volar.

Castiel manejaba con destreza el tenedor del pescado llevándoselo a la boca.

— ¿Sí? ¿Alguna mala experiencia?

Dean negó con la cabeza antes de responder.

— No. Sólo es que... no me siento seguro en el aire. Yo necesito tocar la tierra, el suelo, la carretera.

— Eso es porque no has volado conmigo.

Dean se ruborizó por los pensamientos que tuvo tras esas palabras. De buena gana volaría con él, cuerpo a cuerpo, hasta tocar el cielo con las manos y todo lo que tuviera disponible en ese momento. Carraspeó intentando aclararse la garganta y le dio un buche a la cerveza hasta acabarla. Castiel por el contrario no parecía darse cuenta de nada.

El resto de la cena fue igual de apacible, manteniendo una conversación cordial y amena. Aunque estaba muy avanzada la noche, Dean y Castiel decidieron ir al vagón restaurante, que ya por la hora no se servían comidas, sino bebidas, para tomar una copa antes de cenar.

Era muy extraño porque Dean no solía hablar de su vida privada, y mucho menos a desconocidos, pero Castiel le infundía una confianza que muy pocas veces lograba alcanzar. No solía fiarse de nadie y, aunque lo hiciera, siempre era muy reacio a hablar de sí mismo. Hasta ahora. No se había percatado de que llevaba un buen rato contando batallitas sobre su hermano y él cuando eran pequeños. Quizás fuera porque Cas era un magnífico oyente. Se le veía entregado y entretenido con lo que estaba escuchando. Quizás también fuera la combinación de esos ojos azules y la expresión de cara. Había algo en él que hacía que lo deseara con fuerza. Cuando se descubrió teniendo esa clase de pensamientos, Dean se pidió otro whisky para intentar evadir las escenas que habían acudido a su mente. No lo consiguió.

Mientras regresaban a su vagón, ya a altas horas de la madrugada, tuvieron que hacerlo en silencio para no despertar a los demás pasajeros. Al principio fue bien, pero a mitad de trayecto a Dean le dio un ataque de risa y tuvieron que acabar acelerando el paso para llegar cuando antes a su vagón y esconderse dentro. El buen rato que habían pasado, la confianza adquirida, y el alcohol que llevaban en la sangre, habían ayudado a que se sentaran entre risas dando tumbos sobre sus asientos. El tren cogió en ese momento un pequeño bache haciendo que Castiel perdiera el equilibrio al sentarse y cayera sobre Dean. Ambos se miraron durante un par de segundos, con las caras muy cerca la una de la otra, incluso Dean había llegado a pasar una mano por la cintura de Cas. Cuando este se dio cuenta, lo miró y la apartó con rapidez, disculpándose.

— Lo siento. Temía que volvieras a caerte.

Castiel no rompió el contacto visual con él.

— No me molesta —su tono fue bajo, pausado. Tampoco hizo ademán por levantarse, hasta que la tensión sexual entre ambos fue demasiado latente en el vagón. Finalmente se incorporó sobre su falda y se giró para agarrar el asa de su cama—. Creo que deberíamos dormir.

Dean quería hacer cualquier cosa excepto esa, pero tuvo que asentir. Lo acababa de conocer, era una locura. Se levantó también de su asiento y tiró del asa de su cama, pero ésta no respondió. Volvió a tirar y nada.

— Creo que está rota —lo comprobó otra vez y la cama seguía sin deslizarse para fuera.

Castiel estuvo tentado de ofrecerle la suya, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea. Eran camas muy estrechas y, aparte de eso, no era buena idea ir tan rápido.

— Podemos llamar a la asistente de nuestra zona pulsando esto —Castiel apretó el botón que había al lado de la puerta a la altura de las camas. En cuestión de segundos apareció una mujer con el uniforme de la compañía y una sonrisa en la cara.

— ¿Necesitan algo, caballeros?

— Mi cama no se desliza —Dean se hizo a un lado para dejar paso a la mujer.

Ella no necesitó más que una comprobación para darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, la cama estaba rota.

— No se preocupe, señor Winchester, hay otra cama disponible dos vagones más atrás. Si recoge usted sus cosas, la acompañaré con mucho gusto.

Ellos dos se miraron sin decir nada. Dean asintió, recogió sus mochilas y salió por la puerta. Antes de irse, se giró para mirarle.

— ¿Desayunamos juntos?

Un brillo de felicidad llenó los ojos azules ojos de Castiel de nuevo.

— Será un placer.

Tras desearse mutuamente un buen descanso, Dean siguió a la azafata por todo el pasillo hasta atravesar el siguiente vagón y llegar a su compartimento. Allí había un hombre ya acostado, con unos cascos enchufados a su teléfono móvil escuchando lo que parecía Heavy Metal. El tío tenía los ojos cerrados y ni se movió al sentir movimiento a su lado. Quizás estuviera ya dormido. O muerto. Dean le agradeció a la asistente su ayuda, sacó la cama sin problema y se tumbó en ella. Apagó la luz y pensó en Cas. Maldita cama. Ahora todo podía ser tan distinto... No le dio tiempo de cerrar los ojos cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. No reconocía el número, pero aceptó la llamada. Podía tratarse de alguna emergencia. Ahí era muy tarde, pero en América aún era de día.

— ¿Sí?

— Te has dejado una mochila —la voz de Castiel llegó alta y clara—. Si no la necesitas esta noche te la puedo acercar mañana en el desayuno.

Dean sonrió al escuchar esa profunda y ronca voz. Miró las mochilas que había llevado con él y, efectivamente, le faltaba una.

— Ah, ahí llevo todos los juguetitos sexuales que voy comprando en los países por donde paso. Cuídamela bien —bromeó—. O tendrás que comprármelos tú.

Castiel se rió. Sabía que era mentira lo que decía porque la había abierto pensando que era suya. Dentro sólo había algo de ropa y un par de revistas, no obstante decidió seguirle el juego.

— Así que las corbatas, la fusta y los pañuelos de seda son tuyos. Interesante arsenal.

— Cuando quieras los pruebo contigo —quizás se había pasado, pero algo le decía que no. Ambos habían tenido una conexión inmediata y habían estado tonteando toda la velada. Tal y como pensó, Castiel no parecía para nada ofendido sino todo lo contrario.

— Nunca lo he probado, pero será un placer hacerlo contigo.

Ese “hacerlo contigo” podía significar muchas cosas y Dean se relamió los labios pensando en todas y cada una de ellas.

— Qué pena que no estemos en el mismo compartimento, porque podría empezar ahora mismo.

Castiel se acomodó más en la cama y apagó la luz quedándose a oscuras alumbrado solo por la luz del movil pegada a su cabeza.

— ¿Estás solo?

— Nop —Dean miró de reojo al tío que estaba en la otra cama—. Hay un tío en la cama de al lado. Desde que he llegado está con los ojos cerrados y escuchando música Heavy a todo volumen por los cascos. Quizás está muerto y lo han dejado aquí para disimular.

Castiel se rió.

— Si empieza a oler sal corriendo de ahí.

Dean también se acomodó en su cama, subió las piernas sin quitarse las botas y apagó la luz. Puso una mano detrás de la cabeza y se quedó parcialmente a oscuras.

— Cas... Si siguiera ahí... —no tuvo necesidad de terminar la frase cuando Castiel respondió.

— Sí —fue una respuesta sincera y contundente. Si Dean siguiera ahí, posiblemente ambos ya estarían sin ropa en alguna de las dos camas—. Pero tenemos seis días por delante. En algún momento tendrán que arreglar tu cama, ¿no?

— Sí —Dean cerró los ojos imaginándose lo que le gustaría estar haciendo en ese momento. Castiel debió de leerle el pensamiento porque describió con palabras lo que estaba pensando.

— Me encantaría quitarte esa camisa de cuadros que llevas muy, muy despacio —comenzó—, e ir besándote cada parte del pecho y estómago, hasta seguir hacia abajo.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Dean como si pudiera sentir los labios de Cas por su piel. Exhaló un suspiro y asintió lamiéndose los labios.

— ¿Algo más? —lo tentó. No sabía hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar Castiel.

— Sí, claro —respondió como si fuera lo más natural del mundo—. Luego te la chuparía hasta que te corrieras en mi boca.

Tras escucharle, a Dean se le fue la saliva por mal sitio y comenzó a toser. Tardó varios segundos en que le volviera la respiración a la normalidad.

— Cómo me has engañado, Cas. Cuando te vi ahí dormido, con tu recio traje y esa gabardina colgada del perchero... Lo último que podía imaginarme es que fueras tan... genial.

Castiel esbozó una sonrisa pero no dijo nada al principio. Lo cierto era que nunca había hecho algo así. Él era muy tímido, y pensaba las cosas demasiado, pero la conexión que había sentido con Dean había sido tan, tan fuerte, que prácticamente era su cuerpo el que hablaba y no él.

— Tú eres el culpable —lo acusó. Luego no pudo evitar bostezar. Había sido un día demasiado largo y seguía sintiendo el cuerpo algo cansado.

— Creo que es mejor que nos durmamos —Dean también estaba cansado y lo mejor era aprovechar la noche para dormir. Al menos esa primera noche en la que no iban a estar juntos. El resto ya se vería—. Te recojo mañana para desayunar juntos.

— Perfecto. Buenas noches, Dean.

— Que descanses, Cas —colgó la llamada a la misma par que Castiel y se quedó mirando el techo oscuro de su cabina. No podía evitar quitarse esa sonrisa boba de la boca. Tenía el teléfono agarrado con fuerza sobre el pecho. Se sentía flotar y todo era gracias a Cas.

Hubiera seguido pensando en él, en su sonrisa, en su voz, en esos ojos azules, en esos carnosos labios que le habían prometido un placer sin límites, pero de pronto un chirrido sonó por todas partes y, tras ese extraño sonido, otro mucho más fuerte, de hierros chocando entre sí. Quiso levantarse, pero todo sucedió muy deprisa y, sin darse cuenta, su vagón frenó en seco haciendo que rodara de la cama y cayera estrepitosamente al suelo sobre el tío que escuchaba Heavy Metal.

Las luces de emergencia del tren se encendieron pero seguía escuchándose un chirrido ensordecedor.

Dean intentó abrir la puerta pero no pudo. Tiró con todas sus fuerzas pero le fue imposible. Entonces fue hacia la ventana y tiró de ella. Afortunadamente ésta cedió y se abrió. Fuera, la fría y oscura noche los envolvía en parte. Varias personas habían comenzado a bajar del tren y esperaban al lado de las vías.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó a dos hombres que venían de la curva que tenía justo delante. Traían mala cara y a uno de ellos le sangraba la frente.

— Un vagón ha descarrilado y se ha salido en la curva que hay más adelante. El tren ha tenido que parar en seco. Ha sido un milagro que todos los que iban detrás hayan podido frenar a tiempo, sino habrían volcado todos también.

Dean volvió la cabeza intentando ver la totalidad del tren, pero no veía nada. Entonces se dirigió de nuevo hacia los hombres.

— ¿Qué vagón ha sido?

— Dos más adelante de este —ahora le respondió el hombre de la herida—. Ha sido horrible. Yo iba en la parte de atrás y he salido despedido. No sé cómo estarán los que vayan en la parte delantera —se frotó la frente—. He tenido mucha suerte. Mucha.

Dean entró en pánico. Dos vagones más adelante estaba Castiel. Marcó con rapidez su número de teléfono y esperó a que respondiera a la llamada, pero nadie lo hizo. Un frío intenso comenzó a tomar posesión de su cuerpo. Castiel tenía que estar bien. No podía haberle pasado nada. No podía.

Saltó por la ventana del vagón y en cuanto pisó suelo firme, salió corriendo hacia el accidente ignorando las voces de los que le gritaban que no se acercara más. No podía hacerles caso. Si Cas estaba en peligro, él tenía que salvarle. Si Cas le necesitaba, él iba a ayudarle. En su mente no había nada más ahora mismo que Castiel. Por Dios, si le hubiera pasado algo, él... él no sabría qué iba a hacer.

Con el corazón en un puño llegó al vagón siniestrado. Efectivamente era el de Castiel. Estaba totalmente desplomado a un lado de la vía. Cuando vio que nadie salía por entre las ventanas, ni Cas, ni ninguno de los pasajeros de ese vagón, corrió hacia allí. Cas iba a estar bien. Tenía que estarlo.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean llegó a la altura de la ventanilla donde calculó estaba el compartimento que ambos habían compartido. Oía gente gritar, llorar, gritar pidiendo auxilio, pero ninguna de esas voces era la de Castiel.

— ¡Cas! —gritó desde fuera—. ¡Cas! ¿Me oyes?

No hubo respuesta, pero él no se rindió.

— ¡Castiel! —gritó algo más alto, pero nada. No iba a darse por vencido, no iba a pensar en lo peor. Castiel tenía que estar bien—. ¡Cas! —volvió a gritar, ésta vez algo más desesperado.

Dio la vuelta al vagón y miró por una ventanilla que estaba a ras del suelo y se había roto por el impacto. Sin pensárselo se coló dentro. No se oía nada, sólo los trozos de cristales que crujían bajo sus botas. Los gritos y los llantos se habían quedado fuera.

— ¡Cas! —insistió. No iba a rendirse hasta encontrarle—. ¡Cas! ¿Puedes oírme?

El vagón, al estar tumbado, dificultaba que pudiera caminar dentro a oscuras y con todo caído y por medio. Aún llevaba el teléfono móvil en la mano, por lo que encendió la linterna y apuntó hacia delante.

Le costó ubicarse pero pronto encontró el compartimento que era. Tuvo que dar una patada a la puerta para desencajarla. No se abrió del todo, pero eso le dio la oportunidad de mirar dentro con la linterna.

— ¡Cas! ¿Estás ahí? —apuntaba con la luz a todas partes pero no había rastro de él. Desesperado, empujó más la puerta hasta que pudo colarse dentro. Sabía que se había rasgado la camiseta por la manga y por la espalda intentando entrar, pero le dio igual. Una vez dentro enfocó a todas partes, otra vez—. ¡Cas!

Ni rastro. ¿Y si había salido despedido por la ventana? El cristal estaba roto y había fragmentos por todas partes. No quería ni pensar en esa posibilidad porque el compartimento daba hacia el suelo, lo que, si era cierto que había salido despedido por la ventana, Cas estaría atrapado debajo de todos los hierros, y de ahí era muy complicado salir con vida. Dean no quería ni pensar en esa posibilidad. Entonces se le ocurrió llamarle por teléfono. Cuando habían tenido el accidente, él aún tenía el móvil en la mano. Quizás Castiel también. Le dio a rellamada y esperó señal. Tuvo que contener la respiración esos segundos que tardó su teléfono en encontrar una señal y sonar.

No muy lejos comenzó a escuchar el sonido de una llamada. Se giró y miró a todas partes. Cerró los ojos y se dejó guiar por el sonido de la melodía. Tras varios segundos descubrió que el sonido venía de debajo de la cama. Se agachó sin importar los cristales y miró. Vio la luz de la pantalla del teléfono encenderse a lo lejos. Al lado Cas parecía estar tumbado boca abajo.

— ¡Cas! —dejó de llamar con el móvil y apuntó con la linterna. Castiel parecía estar inconsciente, con la cabeza echada hacia un lado y todo el cuerpo laxo. Esa no era una buena señal—. ¡Cas, respóndeme!

Dean se tumbó en el suelo y metió medio cuerpo por debajo de la cama. Cuando lo tuvo sujeto de un brazo, tiró de él poco a poco. Castiel no se movía y eso no le gustaba en absoluto.

— Tranquilo, Cas, todo va a salir bien —le repetía mientras lo acercaba más a él. Tuvo que incorporarse del suelo y se acuclilló para sacarle del todo—. No te preocupes, no estás solo.

Una vez a su lado, Dean comprobó las constantes vitales y su respiración. Luego lo palmeó con cuidado por todo el cuerpo buscando alguna rotura o alguna herida, pero no encontró nada. Castiel sólo parecía tener una brecha no demasiado grande sobre la frente, junto al nacimiento del cabello.

— ¡Por favor, ayuda! —gritó desesperado hacia la ventana para que alguien los socorriera. Escuchó una voz desde fuera diciéndole que los servicios de rescate ya estaban manos a la obra. Eso lo tranquilizó un poco, pero no demasiado. No iba a estar bien hasta comprobar que Castiel estuviera perfectamente.

— Dean.

Dean bajó la cabeza para ver los ojos de Cas mirándole. Movió la linterna para no darle con la luz de lleno en las pupilas y lo observó.

— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te duele algo en particular?

Castiel negó con la cabeza.

Dean no supo si eso era bueno o muy malo. Quería abrazarle y estrecharle contra su pecho. Necesitaba asegurarle que todo saldría bien y que lo iba a cuidar hasta estar completamente recuperado.

— Ya vienen a ayudarnos. No te preocupes. Yo me haré cargo de todo.

Castiel asintió y cerró los ojos. Quiso responderle, pero volvió a perder el conocimiento.

 

 

 

Podía haber sido mucho peor de lo que realmente fue. Castiel sólo se dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza lo que provocó una brecha. En urgencias le hicieron todas las pruebas necesarias para descartar alguna complicación secundaria pero, tras una semana en el hospital, finalmente le dieron el alta.

Dean había estado a su lado los primeros días, hasta que no tuvo más remedio que cumplir con su agenda y las obligaciones de su trabajo. Tenía una entrevista muy importante y una retransmisión de nuevas promesas donde él era el experto que iba a aconsejar a los chavales y no podía dejarles tirados.

Castiel le aseguró de que estaba bien y que, en cuanto saliera del hospital, se pondría en contacto con él para verse de nuevo y pasar varios días juntos. Dean asintió y se fue sabiendo que Cas lo llamaría. Ansiaba volverle a ver. Ya sabía que estaba bien, que en el accidente no le había pasado nada, pero no podía evitar preocuparse. El deseo que había sentido por él al principio seguía estando ahí, pero ahora lo acompañaba otro sentimiento, otra sensación que se le quedaba atascada en medio del pecho y le hacía suspirar a todas horas. Nunca había creído en el amor a primera vista, pero ahí estaba. Castiel era su media naranja, su otro yo, no tenía ninguna duda al respecto.

 

 

 

Pudo pillar un vuelo para Londres dos semanas más tarde. Tenía varios compromisos, entrevistas y promociones y no podía saltarse ninguna o sus patrocinadores y su representante podían matarle. Castiel le había dicho que lo esperaba el viernes en el aeropuerto. Él vendría de un vuelo y se reunirían allí. Luego iban a tener una semana inolvidable los dos solos. Ya había hecho las reservas del hotel y se había encargado absolutamente de todo.

Dean odiaba volar, sobre todo largas distancias, así que optó por ir desde Japón hasta Londres haciendo varias escalas. Era una paliza, una perdía tiempo, y estaría más cansado de lo normal, pero cada pocas horas necesitaba tocar tierra firme o se ponía muy nervioso.

El último avión que tenía que coger antes de ir a Londres era en Roma. Ese vuelo duraba muy poco y pensar en que apenas un par de horas más estaría con Castiel en una habitación de hotel, los dos tranquilos y a ser posible, sin ropa, le hacía mejorar mucho su humor y su cansancio.

Se abrochó el cinturón listo para el despegue y cerró los ojos como hacía siempre. Luego se mantuvo así intentando no pensar en nada.

Apenas llevaban media hora de vuelo cuando una azafata se paró a su lado. Solían ofrecer algo para beber. Él prefirió no tomar nada. Le indicó a la chica que no deseaba nada y volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero ella no se fue. Volvió a abrirlos y la miró. Entonces la auxiliar de vuelo le sonrió.

— Gracias por volar con nosotros, señor Winchester. Por favor, ¿sería tan amable de seguirme? La compañía desea obsequiarle con un regalo de agradecimiento.

Dean levantó una ceja. No quería moverse de su sitio, pero tampoco iba a ser descortés. Asintió y se levantó. Despacio, caminó tras la azafata hacia la parte trasera del avión. Una vez allí la chica lo dejó solo y corrió las cortinas tras ella.

Durante unos segundos se preguntó qué diablos hacía allí. Podía haberle dicho a la mujer que caminar por el avión no le sentaba demasiado bien y que podían darle el regalo al llegar, pero no lo hizo. Iba a volver a su asiento cuando escuchó una voz tras él.

— El piloto de este avión le agradece su presencia durante el vuelo, señor Winchester. ¿Le honraría usted con un beso?

Dean se volvió. Castiel acababa de descorrer las cortinas y las había vuelto a correr tras él una vez entró en el habitáculo. Verle así vestido, todo de uniforme, provocó que un escalofrío le recorriera todo el cuerpo. Entonces levantó una ceja mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos.

— Un momento. Si tú eres el piloto y estás aquí. ¿Quién está pilotando el avión?

Castiel no pudo evitar reírse recordando que Dean no llevaba nada bien volar.

— Mi copiloto y amigo, Gabriel, es tan bueno o más que yo pilotando. No te preocupes. Estamos en buenas manos.

Visiblemente más relajado ahora, Dean caminó hacia él y lo abrazó.

— Yo sólo quiero estar en unas manos —le susurró al oído—. Las tuyas.

Castiel esbozó una sonrisa dejándose abrazar. Luego Dean le atrapó los labios y lo besó tocándole así el alma. Se fundieron en un caluroso abrazo mientras sus lenguas se exploraban mutuamente. Castiel lo acorraló contra uno de los muebles de la tripulación y fue bajando poco a poco por su cuello. No tuvo más remedio que perderse en esa zona un buen rato. El olor de Dean, el sabor de su piel, el latido de su sangre en el cuello... No, no tuvo más remedio que adorar cada peca que tenía esparcidas por todas partes.

Bajó la mano directamente a su entrepierna sin ningún pudor. Dean iba a romper los pantalones de un momento a otro si no le ponía remedio, así que ni corto ni perezoso se puso de rodillas ante él y le abrió la cremallera. Azorado, Dean miró la cortina que apenas quedaba a dos metros de ellos porque como a alguien se le ocurriera abrirla, iban a montar un buen escándalo. Castiel le leyó el pensamiento.

—Mi tripulación sabe que estoy aquí con un buen amigo y no deben molestarme. También están vigilando para que ningún pasajero entre aquí por error.

A Dean le estaba costando pensar mientras veía cómo le bajaba los calzoncillos y dejaba a la vista de ambos su erección.

— Pues espero que no tengas ningún enemigo oculto y se le ocurra algo malo. No quiero que por mi culpa te metas en un lío.

— Aquí todos somos una gran familia, no te preocupes —se lamió los labios para lubricarlos antes de ir al ataque. Lo miró desde abajo y le guiñó un ojo—. Relájate, Dean. Estás en las mejores manos.

Quiso responderle que no le quedaba ninguna duda al respecto, pero en cuanto Castiel puso los labios alrededor de su polla, todo se volvió confuso y borroso. Durante una milésima de segundo tuvo que cerrar los ojos y morderse los labios para controlar su cuerpo de esa maravillosa sensación. Luego los abrió y bajó la cabeza para mirarle. Castiel trabajaba con diligencia, a buen ritmo, deslizando la erección de Dean sobre su lengua hasta donde podía albergar su garganta. Envolvía su abultado miembro dejando un rastro de saliva tras de sí ayudándole así a que la fricción fuera más suave. Le había dejado el elástico de los calzoncillos bajo los testículos. Tiró de la tela un poco más para agarrarle de esa sensible zona y lo acogió en la palma de su mano. Mientras lo acariciaba profundizaba las succiones, haciendo algunas un poco más ruidosas de la cuenta.

Dean no podía dar crédito que ese momento estuviera sucediendo. Ni en un millón de años se habría imaginado disfrutar de tal manera en un avión, con el pánico que le daba volar. Después de lo de hoy sospechaba que tener sexo en las alturas iba a ser una de las mejores cosas que hubiera hecho en la vida, porque la altitud se notaba. Esa sensación de estar volando, unida a la mamada tan maravillosa que le estaba haciendo, se entrelazaban entre sí formando un remolino en su estómago que le abarcaba todo el cuerpo. Le daban hasta ganas de llorar del gusto que sentía. Entonces Castiel succionó algo más estrechamente y, con la mano que le abarcaba los testículos, lo acarició un poco más fuerte mientras deslizaba un dedo hacia atrás, directo al perineo.

Esa sensible zona entre sus pelotas y su ano reaccionó sin demoras mandando descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo. Ahogó un gruñido mordiéndose los labios y entonces comenzó a correrse en la boca y garganta del piloto hasta no quedar nada más de sí que pudiera dar.

Intentando recuperar la respiración, siguió apoyado mientras veía cómo Castiel le ponía bien la ropa hasta dejarle como si nada hubiera pasado. Tenía una sonrisa resplandeciente, las mejillas sonrosadas, y los labios más brillantes de lo habitual.

— Cas —jadeó sintiéndose como en una nube.

— Si con esto no consigo que te guste volar conmigo, aún tengo la artillería pesada esperando en el hotel —Se había levantado y se había quedado frente a él, muy, muy próximo a sus labios.

Dean tenía los ojos entrecerrados, aún intentando salir del paradisíaco limbo de satisfacción donde se encontraba. Sabía de lo que se trataba porque habían hablado varias veces de ello.

— Vas a atarme y a vendarme los ojos, ¿verdad? —su tono de voz fue como un ronroneo.

Castiel le rozó los labios y lo besó antes de responderle.

— Quiero hacer realidad todos tus sueños.

Dean lo tenía tan cerca que bizqueó un poco para poder mirarle.

— Ya me has concedido el primero.

— Perfecto, pero tengo mucho más para ti —dio un paso hacia atrás para arreglarse la camisa, que se le había salido un poco del pantalón, y se puso derecha la corbata—. ¿Qué tal estoy? ¿Tengo pinta de haber hecho lo que he hecho? —le guiñó un ojo.

— No —no pudo evitar sonreír porque ciertamente la cara de Castiel parecía la de un ángel que no había roto nunca un plato. No pudo evitar admirarle más de la cuenta porque así vestido le ponía demasiado—. Estás perfecto.

— Tranquilo, me dejaré el traje puesto —le guiñó un ojo antes de desaparecer al otro lado de la cortina. Él mientras tanto se quedó ahí cinco minutos más, reviviendo lo que había pasado en ese minúsculo habitáculo. Cuando volvió a su asiento, no pudo evitar sonreír como si le hubiera tocado la lotería. Lo cierto era que con Castiel así era. No había conocido nunca a nadie como él, y sospechaba que no había ninguna más en todo el planeta.

Ese fue el primer aterrizaje donde Dean no cerró los ojos ni se encomendó a todos los santos que conocía. Cas pilotaba ese avión. Confiaba en él y eso le dio una tranquilidad que incluso se quedó ligeramente dormido, sintiéndose acunado por su piloto de ojos azules y labios increíbles.

 

 

 

El hotel estaba a las afueras. Todo muy rural, muy campestre, y muy británico. Ahora iba con prisas porque deseaba poner las manos sobre ese hombre ya de una vez, pero más tarde daría una vuelta con Cas por esos maravillosos jardines.

Apenas habían terminado de cerrar la puerta cuando Castiel lo acorraló para besarle llevándolo hacia la cama y sentándolo a los pies de la misma. Entre besos comenzaron a quitarse la ropa. Cas, con su uniforme de piloto, estaba apoyado sobre la cama al lado de Dean con la rodilla hundida en el colchón. Sin dejar de besarle, Dean le quitó la chaqueta dejándola a su lado. Luego le deshizo la corbata. Ésta no siguió el mismo rumbo que la prenda anterior, por el contrario, Dean se la quedó en la mano. Cuando terminó de besar a Castiel, agarró la corbata con la otra mano, levantó la cabeza y sonrió. Cas esbozó una sonrisa porque sabía perfectamente qué era lo que quería.

Agarró la prenda de sus manos y le rodeó la muñeca con un extremo. Luego unió la suya y se ató junto a él. Dean no se esperaba algo así.

— ¿Nos atamos los dos? —le rodeó la cintura disfrutando de ese momento tan íntimo.

— Sí —Cas se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas—. ¿Quieres que nos tapemos también los ojos?

— Me gusta la idea, pero quiero verte —con la mano que tenía libre comenzó a abrirle los botones de la camisa—. Te he echado mucho de menos.

Castiel le dio un beso en la sien y sonrió levemente.

— Yo también te he echado mucho de menos, pero tenemos toda la semana para vernos. Me gustaría que cerrásemos los ojos y nos dejemos guiar por otros sentidos —se movió sobre él para buscar sus ojos—. Compláceme. Por favor.

¿Cómo iba a negarle algo con esa mirada?

— Está bien. ¿Tienes más corbatas en la maleta?

La muñeca derecha de Castiel estaba atada a la muñeca izquierda de Dean. Se incorporó y se puso de pie estirando el otro brazo para alcanzar su maleta. La abrió, y de un lateral, sacó un par de corbatas.

Dean fue el primero en taparle los ojos y hacerle un nudo a la prenda en la nuca.

— Se te van a arrugar las corbatas haciendo esto.

— Tengo muchas —fue la escueta respuesta. Ahora fue su turno de taparle los ojos a Dean.

Una vez a oscuras, todo cambió. La vista dejó de ser el principal sentido que tenían, así que los demás comenzaron a agudizarse. Las yemas de los dedos cobraron vida. Cada roce que se daban mientras se quitaban los pantalones era un cúmulo de cosquillas que les calentaba la piel allá donde rozaran los dedos. Los oídos también estaban atentos. La ropa que caía al suelo parecía sonar más de la cuenta, incluso las respiraciones se escuchaban mejor. El sabor de los labios de Dean eran dulce, al contrario de los de Castiel, que estaban salados y algo picantes. Todo parecía haber cobrado vida propia, pero el sentido que más se les agudizó fue el olfato. El olor a excitación reinaba en la habitación, el olor de la piel de ambos, su aroma personal. La combinación de ambos sexos era explosiva y Cas no pudo aguantarse más. Tumbó a Dean sobre la cama y se acomodó entre sus piernas con cuidado. Había comenzado a besarle el pecho y, poco a poco había ido bajando hacia su abdomen. El sabor de esa piel era embriagador. Cuando llegó a su erección, deslizó los labios sobre ella, percibiendo su suavidad, su fuerza, su olor personal. No podía ver nada, todo era oscuridad, sin embargo su cerebro estaba más vivo que nunca recreando imágenes, escenas, colores, olores.

Finalmente fue directo a por él. En el avión había descubierto cómo le gustaba que se la chupara, la fuerza que tenía que ejercer, y la presión necesaria para arrancarle ese ronroneo que Dean hacía con la garganta cuando algo comenzaba a gustarle mucho.

No se detuvo demasiado porque necesitaba seguir explorando su cuerpo. Lamió un par de veces sus testículos y siguió su rumbo hacia su trasero. Pasó la lengua por encima lubricando todo el lugar. Luego fue más específico; con determinación y cuidado, empezó a lubricar los rosados pliegues del ano, provocando que estos se relajaran con cada pasada.

Sólo podía usar una mano porque la otra la tenía estirada sobre el abdomen de Dean, clavándole las yemas de los dedos en la piel. Cuando sintió que estaba preparado, dio un último lametón y comenzó a introducir el dedo corazón. Avanzar en ese estrecho y cálido canal era increíble. Cada célula del cuerpo de Dean vibraba en sintonía, experimentando por mil todas esas sensaciones que estaba viviendo.

— Cas —Dean había susurrado su nombre sin darse cuenta. Su cuerpo mandaba sobre él y no tenía control alguno para ir más despacio.

Escuchar su nombre siendo jadeado de esa manera hizo que adentrara el dedo un poco más, alcanzando ese increíble lugar donde sabía que acabaría volviéndolo loco. Y así fue; Dean se contrajo al sentir cómo todo estallaba dentro de él. Castiel le había rodeado la erección y lo acariciaba al mismo ritmo que arremetía con el dedo sobre su próstata una y otra vez, hasta que ya no pudo más y comenzó a correrse sobre su mano y su estómago contrayendo todo el cuerpo.

 

 

 

El cuerpo de Dean descansaba frente a él, saciado y rezumando aún semen por la erección que ya apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

Castiel había extraído el dedo de su trasero y se había quitado la venda de los ojos. Ver a Dean tan saciado y desprendiendo esa paz ante sus ojos pudo con él; se deshizo de la atadura y se tumbó sobre su cuerpo mientras le quitaba la corbata de los ojos. Las pupilas de Dean reaccionaron a la luz de la habitación y tuvo que parpadear varias veces hasta que se acostumbró.

— Ha sido increíble, Cas —se lamió los labios mientras lo rodeaba con los brazos.

Castiel lo miró a los ojos. Se había acomodado sobre sus cuerpo y se había dejado caer sobre él.

— Esto no es ningún juego para mí, Dean. Puede que te suene un poco raro, sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta que nos hemos conocido hace muy poco, pero hay una conexión entre nosotros, algo... no sé, que es como si te conociera de toda la vida.

— Yo siento lo mismo por ti —la voz de Dean era muy profunda—. Te quiero.

Castiel se quedó mudo por la confesión, con la boca cerrada y los ojos ligeramente más abiertos de lo normal. Parecía emocionado.

— Yo también te quiero, Dean —parecía que iba a decir algo más, pero no estaba preparado aún para confesarle que no se imaginaba su vida sin él, que lo iba a querer y a respetar hasta el último segundo de su vida, que a partir de ese momento no existiría nada más salvo él.

— Entonces —Dean se agitó sonriendo intentando quitarle algo de hierro a ese momento—. Ahora es mi momento para que mande yo, ¿no?

Eso hizo reaccionar a Castiel, que movió las caderas con atino hasta que se deslizó dentro de él para demostrarle lo duro que estaba. Sólo necesitó moverse un poco para hacerle jadear.

— Vas a tener que esperar un poco, Dean, porque aún no he terminado contigo —y volvió a salir y a entrar de su cuerpo, haciéndole gemir un poco más.

— No acabes nunca conmigo, Cas —le rodeó las caderas con las piernas para acomodarse a su ritmo—. Quedemonos siempre así.

Castiel fue a responderle para asegurarle que sí, que siempre sería así, pero prefirió dejárselo claro con un beso. Siempre sería así, siempre serían ellos dos, porque no podía haber nadie más no fuera Dean Winchester.

 

 

FIN

 

 

 


End file.
